1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a manufacturing process for a cohesive compression bandage, the means of implementation and the bandage obtained.
The object of the invention is related to the technical sector for bandages.
2. Prior Art
Cohesive compression bandages are already known, i.e. bandages likely to stick to themselves and not to the skin. With these types of bandages, it is necessary to distinguish those which are obtained on a non-woven support and those which are obtained on a woven or knitted support. In general, the cohesive feature is due to a fine spray of droplets of latex.